bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuNano
The BakuNano are advanced versions of'' Battle Gear'' in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Information Anime They raise a Bakugan's power to innumerable, uncontrollable heights. They also don't require Ability Cards, like Mechtogan, to activate their power. Unlike to their predecessors, the Battle Gear. BakuNano/Nano Gear first appeared in episode 7. This was proven in the intro, as well as in the title, BakuNano Explosion. Horridian used his BakuNano Aeroblaze to battle the Bash Brothers and won. BakuNano are more to hurt Bakugan, and cause damage than anything else, which makes the use of them potentially dangerous for the audience. Mag Mel might have created BakuNano to create more energy during brawls for his own personal use. Later, in the same episode, Bash Brothers used Shoxrox with their Flash Ingrams and brutally defeated Marucho and Infinity Trister. However, Shun and Taylean appeared and beat the Bash Brothers without using BakuNano. In episode 10, Taylean battled a few Chaos Bakugan equipped with Shoxrox again but easily defeated them. Later, in the battle royale, Robin of Team Anubias and Soon of Team Sellon using their BakuNano - Hyper Pulsor and Slicerix. When Silent Strike appeared, Rafe appeared and used his BakuNano as well - Lanzato. While in Bakugan Dimensions, when BakuNano activate, it says BakuNano Boost. In the Anime, they say "BakuNano Destroy!" Description They have the attribute symbols (Copper, Gold, Silver) like the Battle Gear have. In the Anime, BakuNano increases the destructive force of all brawling Bakugan. They are not sold with Ability Cards . Game Nano Gear can be played with a Mechtogan, Mechtogan Titan, or a Bakugan. You can carry up to 3 Nano Gear in your force. To play a Nano Gear during a Battle, it's Symbol must match the Gate Card's Color. Add the Nano's G-Power to the Mechtogan's or Bakugan's G-Power. You can play any/all Nano Gear from your Unused Pile. When played solely with a Bakugan, Nano Gear are removed from the game after the battle. In contrast, when attached to Mechtogan, Nano Gear simply go to your Used pile after the battle. Known Nano Gear *Hammermor *Aeroblaze *Bombaplode *Hyper Pulsor *Crosstriker *Slingpike *Sonicanon *Shoxrox *Lanzato *Blamtheon *Reconblast *Swipeon *Slicerix *Daftorix *Gem Sabre Trivia *It seems that BakuNano do not have or use Ability Cards. However, this may have not been shown yet. *It is unknown who developed the BakuNano or where they are from as stated by Dylan. However, since Rafe & Anubias (Neathian & Gundalian) was using BakuNano already, they may have come from Neathia and/or Gundalia. However, this is just speculation. *Some New Vestroia Bakugan can support BakuNano, like Neo Dragonoid from the 7 in 1 Maxus set, or Foxbat or Cyborg Helios, even thought their holes were originally designed for traps. *On all of the BakuNano packagings, they show a BakuNano with Flash Ingram. *Nano means a smaller form of units this could be a smaller form of battle gear.This could be why they have the same symbols and why most of the nanos look like smaller forms of previous battle gear *On Bakugan Dimensions, all Gold Bakunanos gives Life, Will and Strength, Silver gives all Strength and Copper gives both Life and Agility. *All BakuNano seem to have a common entrance theme. The Brawlers will say the name of their BakuNano and they say "Destroy!". Gallery Anime File:Copper Shoxrox.JPG|Shoxrox File:Darkusnano.JPG|Darkus Flash Ingram using Shoxrox File:Gold Aeroblaze.JPG|Aeroblaze File:Horridian Aeroblaze.JPG|Horridian (in ball form) with Aeroblaze File:Hrrnms7.JPG|Horridian with Aeroblaze HyperPulsorClosed.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (closed) HyperPulsorOpen.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (open) Smashion7.PNG|Hyper Pulsor (small form) HyperPulsorInBack.jpg|Hyper Pulsor (real mode) Hyper Pulsor.PNG|Hyper Pulsor (real form) SlicerixClosed.jpg|Slicerix (closed) SlicerixOpen.jpg|Slicerix (open) Smashion5.PNG|Slicerix (small form) Krowll2.png|Slicerix (real form) Smashion13.PNG|Lanzato (closed) Smashion11.PNG|Lanzato (open) Smashion6.PNG|Lanzato equipped to Wolfurio Wolfurio with Lanzato & Boulderon.JPG|Lanzato (real form) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.29.58 AM.png|Gem Sabre (Closed) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.05 AM.png|Gem Sabre (Open) Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.33 AM.png|Krakenoid equipped with Gem Sabre in Sphere Mode KrakenoidFour.jpg|Gem Sabre (Real form) closed KrakenoidFive.jpg|Gem Sabre (Real form) open KrakenoidSix.jpg|Gem Sabre attacking (blue discs) New Nano.PNG|Unknown BakuNano Game File:BN Bombaplode-300x262.png|Bombaplode File:BN Crosstriker-300x101.png|Crosstriker File:BN Hammermor-300x115.png|Hammermor File:BN Hyper Pulsor-300x115.png|Hyper Pulsor File:BN Slingpike-300x82.png|Slingpike File:BN Sonicanon-300x101.png|Sonicanon Official3.PNG|Lanzato Official2.PNG|Slicerix Shoxrox.png|Shoxrox Daftorix.png|Daftorix Ability Card Images Sonicanon.jpg|Sonicanon HammermorBDAbility.jpg|Hammermor CrosstrikerBDability.png|Crosstriker Razorspin.jpg|Hyper Pulsor Bombaplodeability.png|Bomaplode LanzatoBDAbility.jpg|Lanzato ShoxroxBDAbility.jpg|Shoxrox Daftorix.jpg|Daftorix SlicerixBDAbility.jpg|Slicerix Slingpick.png|Slingpike Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:BakuNano Category:Weapons Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan